Emma's Story
by JSod93
Summary: Emma had a great life or mostly. But what happens when something creeps in the darkness out to get her? She has a feeling something bad is going to happen but she doesn't know what. Story is better then it sounds! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight Series.**

How about some back ground information? I think you would understand my story much more if you had some.

My name is Emma, Em for short. I am 18 years old and about to graduate from the local high school. I live in a small town called Waterville in Washington state. It is a small town where everyone knows everyone. I have a few friends here. Their names are Justin, Emily, Rachael, and Robby. As it goes for my family is that I am in a foster home. I am now 18 so they could get rid of me but they insisted I stay until college. My foster parents, Mark and Linda have been raising me since I was 3.

So back to the story.

It was a Friday night in the middle of March. My friends and I were all out watching a movie it ended around nine. Emily, Rachael and Robby walked home together because they all live near each other. So since Justin and I are neighbors we walked home together. I have known Justin since I moved in with Mark and Linda. He is the best friend any girl could ask for. Of course with that comes perks. Justin is an only child so we pretty much adopted each other for siblings so Justin is very protective.

"It's really quiet tonight." I stated.

"Yeah, kind of creepy. After all this isn't a small town or anything." We both laughed for a bit. "But I do get what you mean. It's quieter than normal. Kind of peaceful and yet like I said before, creepy."

I shivered and not from the cold, it actually wasn't that cold anymore, more cool. But because it was creepy. I had a very bad feeling about walking home tonight. I shivered again.

Justin wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. Don't you forget that." Justin always kept his word too.

We just kept walking in comfortable silence when we turned on our street my feeling from before intensified. I couldn't even stand it. Justin could tell so we started speeding up. A car sped down the street and stopped right next to us. I almost screamed. Justin tensed.

The driver rolled down the window. "Hey Jay **(Justin's nickname)**, Emma. What are you guys doing out so late?" It was Justin's brother, Adam. He was a police officer so I felt a bit safer but the feeling didn't go away.

"We just got out of a movie so we decided to walk home. Are you on your way to work this late?" Justin asked his brother.

"Yeah, dad called me and said it was important. Apparently something happened in a neighboring town. So I'm on my way down there to see what's up. Be careful. Both of you."

With that he drove off. Justin's dad was chief of police. Mark was also another police man. I always felt safe no matter what because of the family and friends I had. But the feeling I had just kept getting worse. What was going on.

We were outside our houses now. All of a sudden we heard sirens. Along with a few gun shots. Linda came out of the house along with Diane, Justin and Adam's mother. The car that the police were following stopped right outside our houses. There were men in the car and they all had guns. There were five men. The police stopped by this time and got out with their guns. This, I realized, was my bad feeling.

"Freeze! Drop the guns and put all of your hands up!" Justin's dad, Gerrard yelled out. Everyone from the station was there. Adam and Mark included.

Four of them put their guns down. One though kept the gun pointed directly at me. Gerrard yelled at the one man holding his gun still. "Put the gun down now and we will be easy on you." I didn't even have a chance to blink it was that fast. I don't think anyone could.

The man shot me right above the knee. It hurt so much. Before shifting into unconsciousness I heard screams, a few more gun shots, my name being yelled and faint sirens. Then everything went quiet.

~Third Person POV~

The one man left that was still holding the gun shot at Emma right above the knee. Emma went down. The chief of police shot at the man first in the arm with the gun then in the back. He went down and all the police men rushed over to arrest all five men. There was two ambulances on the way. One of them for Emma. Justin along with a few others yelled for Emma. Her mother was crying. Justin was on the verge out crying too. Everything happened so fast. Nobody knew what was going to come next.

~Justin's POV~

I was in the hospital waiting room with my mom, dad, Adam, Mark and Linda. Emma was now in surgery to get the bullet out. She also lost a lot of blood so they were giving her more. The surgery was said to last about three hours. It has been almost four hours and she was still in there.

"Jay." Adam whispered. I turned toward him trying to hold back my tears. "Emma is strong. She can and will get through this."

"Her surgery was supposed to end an hour ago! What if something happened! What if sh--" I was cut off from the tears starting to roll down my face and my throat closing up.

Adam took on a sympathetic look. "I remember when you both were six years old I was fourteen. It was the summer and all three of us were outside in our backyard. Dad and mom went out with Mark and Linda to go food shopping for the upcoming police BBQ. Both you and Emma wanted to go into the pool. You just recently learned how to swim but Emma still wasn't a master yet. You jumped off the diving board and since you two were glued to the hip she wanted to too." Adam gave a little hint of a smile remembering. "You were closer to the shallow end to give her room to jump. But the diving board was slippery. She went to jump and she did, sort of. She fell but jumped. She was under for a second when I realized she wasn't going to come up. I jumped in to get her but you were already swimming toward her. You got an arm wrapped around her and I took most of her weight up. She coughed when we got her back to the surface. I carried her out of the pool and put her on a lunge chair. I told you both to stay put while I made a phone call to dad and mom. I saw how scared you were that you almost lost her and how she smiled to calm you down. And I remember you saying 'You leave when I leave. You will never leave me. Promise.' She looked you straight in the eye and she said 'I promise' then you both hugged." My tears were still coming but they slowed a bit with being remembered by that memory. I forgot about that.

"How did you remember that, Adam? I didn't even remember that."

"I honestly don't know. Maybe because I was scared for both of you. Or maybe just because how happy you guys were. That was the first day that I finally realized how close you two were."

"Thanks, Adam." He put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly then we both went silent again.

It was a half an hour later when the doctor came out. "Emma Barton's family?"

Mark and Linda stood up while both my parents and I listened intently.

"Hello I am Dr. Christopher McNeil."

"Hello, I am Mark and this is my wife Linda. We are Emma's parents."

"Your daughter is out of surgery. We successfully got the bullet out and gave her some more blood. She should have no problem walking. When she recovers but she will need some physical therapy for at least 10 weeks and using crutches until told not to."

And so my brother was right. My best friend was going to be okay. I wasn't losing her. Not yet.

~Emma's POV~

I woke up to a strange beeping noise. I turned my head. I was at the hospital. The beeping was the monitor at the side of the bed.

Nobody was in my room but I heard some people outside of my door talking.

"So she is going to be okay, right?" Linda. I tried calling for her but my voice was hoarse.

"Yes, she is going to be fine. You can go see her now if you wanted to. She should be awake by now. I will check on her soon."

Linda came into my room and started crying when she saw I was awake.

"Emma! I thought I lost you back there. Are you feeling okay? Do you remember what happened?"

"I'm fine. I think." As for the other question I really didn't want to answer it. I did remember though. I remembered perfectly. I just can't talk about it. I have a feeling something more is coming. Why me?

**And so first chapter is done. I know it really doesn't seem like a Twilight story yet but it will. So how do you like it? Please review! I will have the next chapter up soon but I can't make any promises because I do have another story to update and school is very demanding. **

**Anyways please review!!!**

**~JSod93~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**

**So this is the second chapter of Emma's Story. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review! And I am so sorry this took about a month to come out! **

ALICE'S POV

_EDWARD!_ I screamed in my mind. He turned to look at me, raising his eyebrows.

Then I started speaking out. "Edward. Emma is going to be in trouble. More guys are coming after her. You need to go and watch her now!"

"I don't see why I can't just tell her to go away for a little while while we fight off whoever it is."

"Edward, Sylvia told us to protect her. Not tell her who we are. You need her trust after all for Alice's other visions to come true." Carlisle said. He winked at me Edward rolled his eyes then left.

Soon.

EMMA'S POV

It has been two weeks since I got out of the hospital. I still haven't gone to school because Mark and Linda wanted me to stay home for just "a little bit".

It was now 2:30 in the afternoon on a Friday. Justin would be ho;me in about a half hour. He has been extremely protective ever since that Friday two weeks ago. So every day at this time I come outside and wait for him to come home.

The feeling I had in the hospital still hasn't gone away. I hope it's just my imagination.

I heard tires squeal from just around the corner. I walked up to the sidewalk in front of my house. My hand on my cell phone about to call 911. I then saw a car come straight towards me. I started to turn around and run for the house. But my leg wouldn't let me. I still didn't have full power in it. The car hit me dead on. I went flying and hit my head on the stairs. I heard doors slam. My mom screaming my name. A few gun shots and then a whooshing noise and then everything went silent. I was unconscious.

THIRD PERSON POV

Their was a man hiding in the woods watching Emma.

He was tall, maybe about 6'2". Had bronze colored hair, gold eyes and looked like the most beautiful being on earth. His name was Edward. **(the meaning of Edward is protector so I just HAD to use the name just like in Twilight) **He turned right before their were squealing tires right across the street. This is it. This is what he was waiting for. Time to save Emma.

EDWARD'S POV

I was sent after Emma to protect her. Danger was finding her. It is dangerous for her. I knew that the danger was coming very soon. My sister, Alice, told me.

I heard the squeals of the car that told me they were almost here which meant show time.

The car was going too fast. Alice told me I could stop it. I tried to run to it and stop it but the damage was done. The "men" who hit Emma with their car came out with guns. Emma's mother was shot the second she came out of the house. Twice to be exact. I took the guns then took all of them apart. I called my brothers Emmett and Jasper for them to come immediately.

I picked up Emma and ran as fast as I could to my father Carlisle. He needed to help her.

~3 hours later~

Carlisle had no choice. We were told to save her. And if worse came to worse we had to turn her into a vampire. So that's what we had to do. She was sleeping through everything so far. Of course Carlisle did give her a lot of meds. So that could be why. I can't believe I failed at the one thing I had to do to help Emma.

Her foster mother was at the hospital and is in critical condition but they think that she will live. Her father was starting a search for Emma. But they will never find her. Never.

**So thats it for the second chapter. I am soooooooo sorry I took so long to get this out and it is so short. Like I have said school is very demanding. Please stick with me! And I know this doesn't make much sense to some of you but it will soon. Please Review!**


End file.
